


Hurt

by crossbow_angel



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossbow_angel/pseuds/crossbow_angel
Summary: Song fic Inspired from the song Hurt by Johnny Cash and the scene of Daryl in the woods after Beth’s death.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> I am terrible at Grammar and punctuation and I can be a super shy writer I don’t share my work often. I hope you enjoy Reviews would be greatly appreciated. I am looking for a Beta Reader to help me with Grammar and punctuation and give advice and thoughts on what I am writing if Interested please message me.  
> I do not own anything Walking Dead or the Song Hurt by Johnny Cash

_“I'll be gone someday”_

_“Stop”_

_“I will. You're gonna be the last man standing. You are. You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon”_

Her words haunted my mind as sat against a tree far away from the others. I told them that I was going out hunting, but the truth was I had to get away before the pain started to show. I lit a cigarette and took a long drag remembering the night at the cabin, sitting out on the porch drinking moonshine. I looked up at the sky feeling the tears start to stream down my face I took the cigarette out of my mouth and pushed the lit end into my wrist

_I hurt myself today_  
_To see if I still feel_  
_I focus on the pain_  
_The only thing that's real_

The rush of pain gave me a sense of relief I needed to feel the pain because I failed her, I failed to keep her safe to bring her back to Maggie, I looked down at the ground as the tears turned into ugly sobs

“I’m sorry” I cried I relit the cigarette and held it down onto a different spot on my wrist before I knew it I had used the whole cigarette on my wrist and forearm I relit another one craving the pain.

_The needle tears a hole_  
_The old familiar sting_  
_Try to kill it all away_  
_But I remember everything_

_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know_  
_Goes away in the end_

“oh Pookie…..” I jumped hearing Carols voice beside me I looked up feeling like a dumbass if it had been a walker I would have been screwed not that I cared. Carol sat down quietly beside me taking the lighter from my hand “Daryl its not your fault” she told me softly I shook my head “I know you don’t believe it but it’s true”  she added anger suddenly filled my veins I jumped up

“Yes, it is!” I screamed at her “I could have done something! I shouldn’t have let her out of my site! I should have protected her and now she’s dead!” I yelled feeling even angrier that Carol didn’t flinch at my hurt filled rage I turned and punched the nearest thing too me which was a oak tree, as hard as I could, bark and blood flew as I kept punching until I couldn’t anymore tears starting to stream down my face again

 

_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

_I wear this crown of shit_  
_Upon my_ liars _chair_  
_Full of broken thoughts_  
_I cannot repair_

Blood dripped steadily from my knuckles to the ground. I let Carol wrap her arms around me as I sank down to the ground my knees hitting the dirt roughly I turned and sobbed into her shoulder

“Shhh its okay” she whispered in a soothing voice like you would an upset child and for the first I let someone comfort me.

 

_Beneath the stains of time_  
_The feelings disappear_  
_You are someone else_  
_I am still right here_

_What have I become_  
_My sweetest friend_  
_Everyone I know_  
_Goes away in the end_

We sat in silence as we watched the sun start to set I sighed exhausted

“you okay Pookie?” Carol asked I scoffed at the silly nickname I shook my head lighting a cigarette

“No” I answered honestly taking a deep drag

“If you need to talk I’m here” she looked me at me sincerely as she said it I nodded looking away

“thanks” I whispered gruffly as I stood up “We best be getting back the others are probably wondering where we are” I quickly walked away wanting to be alone with my thoughts.

 

_And you could have it all_  
_My empire of dirt_  
_I will let you down_  
_I will make you hurt_

_If I could start again_  
_A million miles away_  
_I will keep myself_  
_I would find a way_

No one said anything when we got back to camp. I had managed to kill a couple squirrels and a rabbit on our way back I wasn’t sure if it was because the group had to eat or if I was attempting to cover up what happened. After eating our small supper, I sat by the fire and watched everyone start to settle in for the night Rick and Glenn had found two small tents. A couple sleeping bags and blankets in one of the abandoned cars near by I Volunteered to take first watch I wasn’t surprised when no one objected when everyone was asleep Maggie softly came out of the tent she was sharing with Glenn when she sat down beside me I saw that she had a first aid kit I turned my gaze towards the fire

“Let me see your hands” She said after a moment of silence

“There fine” I told her gruffly

“Daryl, Let me see your hands those cuts need bandaged or you could get an infection and how would you be able to use your crossbow to hunt” She replied sternly I sighed and turned towards her she gently took my hands and laid them in her lap and opened to first aid kit and pulled out some gauze, antibiotic ointment and a small bottle of Rubbing Alcohol “this might sting” she told me as she soaked a gauze bad with the Rubbing Alcohol I didn’t wince as she dabbed the cuts and scrapes on my knuckles. She used a damp wash cloth to clean the dried blood off we sat in silence neither of us speaking or looking at each other the only sound was the crackling of the fire

“You know I don’t blame you” Maggie spoke after a while looking up I turned my head avoiding her gaze “You did everything you could and it’s not your fault that crazy cop shot her, she died doing what she believed was right” She said in a shaky voice I looked up to see a tear slide down her cheek she held my bandaged hands gently “ and I know she wouldn’t want you want you blaming and hurting yourself” She added I nodded as she silently packed the first aid kit up and stood up she paused as she was about to turn to walk towards the tent “She loved you, remember that” she said looking into my eyes then turned and walked away I watched as she zipped the tent closed.

 

_“I'll be gone someday”_

_“Stop”_

_“I will. You're gonna be the last man standing. You are. You're gonna miss me so bad when I'm gone, Daryl Dixon”_

_“You ain't a happy drunk at all”_

_“I’m happy. I'm just not blind”_

I looked up at the sky. _I will be the last man standing for you_ I promised silently to the stars hoping that she was up there and could hear me.

 


End file.
